Myrmidon
What is Myrmidon? Myrmidon is a guild of skilled PvPers who came together for Mortal Online from TCoS where we held the top title in the Arena League PvP as well as most wins for HvH. Our main goal is to PvP, and if there's no conflict we'll create it. We seek skilled PvPers, for instance those that are usually leading the pack in games like CS, Shadowbane, TCoS, DF etc. We will give respect to other skilled fighters but do not expect that to stop us from killing you, leaving you bloody and bruised as we make off with your goods. Initially in beta we will be concentrating on finding bugs / glitches etc while increasing our knowledge of the game and it's mechanics as far as combat / crafting / exploration etc. In release we will move to a more aggressive stance and will be encouraging our members to murder once their characters are rounded out. Our Background Our member core came from The Chronicles of Spellborn, an fps combat style mmorpg centered around player skill and not item quality. We believe that our time spent honing our skills there will translate well into the world of Nave. We also have leader experience from Shadowbane's original beta and release, leading the guild Legion VII Felix on Vengeance server which was 1 of the 2 main powers on Vengeance for the first year until we opted out of the game. PvP This will be our guild focus above all else. We are focused on amassing our wealth through stealing everything we find valuable from people we kill. We will specialize in 1 on 1 fighting and we expect all our members to be able to hold their own in 1 on 1 combat. We are not a guild that holds hands, our belief based on experience is that if you are efficient in this type of combat that group combat comes naturally. If we see you on our travels, expect a fight. We will not practice mercy as we in turn expect none. Member Qualifications If you are looking to join, the following is expected of you: * Skilled in combat or dedicated to becoming so. * Mature attitude, be competent and show common sense. * Be cool to everyone in the guild. Outside of the guild we do not care what you do or who you piss off. * Active player. We do not want to see you only once a week for an hour. * Willing to become a target. We aren't afraid of being "red", and neither should you. * Regular guild forum use. * Regular Ventrilo use when playing, this will be essential to being successful in MO. Rank Structure We do not have an expansive ranking system, as it will not be very important to our success. Members will gain respect where respect is due, not from a given title. Leadership and officorial rankings will be set for decision making purposes only. We are all adults in this guild and are all equals as such. Becoming part of Myrmidon If you wish to join, please submit an application on our guild site. We will not accept members we have not personally seen in battle unless you have proven yourself willing, capable, and most of all having the same goals. Applications for the sake of applying will not be accepted. Those that are interested to join before being in MO can join on a trial basis, once you have been evaluated in game you will be either accepted as a full member or denied acceptance. Category:Guild